SAMAGU
by Big-Montero
Summary: Las personajes de esta historia original, poseen el nombre de personas verdaderas por lo que cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, no es mi culpa. Los protagonistas son cuatro compañeros de clase, que son seleccionados para participar en una competencia importante, en donde se centran grandes temas, en donde a muchos le van a llamar la atención. Espero que lo disfruten.
1. Lo imposible, se hace posible

_**- Lo imposible, se hace posible -**_

El sol mañanero de cada día ilumina el valle central en donde se encuentra las principales ciudades de ese país tan lleno de naturaleza. Como casi todos los días, los sonidos urbanos se escuchan desde tempranas horas, hombres trabajando, mujeres con sus pequeños hijos que se dirigen hacia las escuelas y los adolescentes con la mala fortuna de que al ser lunes, tenían que llegar al colegio, aun estando cansados del fin de semana agotador.

Eran las 7 en punto y en ese momento, un estudiante pasaba corriendo por el parque de un pueblo conocido como Santo Domingo, siempre pasaba por ahí a esa misma hora y cruzaba las calles esquivando algunos automóviles y al pasar por delante del templo católico, vislumbrando el reloj en lo más alto de la torre.

**- Maldición, otra vez tarde. Desde hace dos semanas siempre me pasa lo mismo.**

Aumenta la velocidad, mirando al horizonte, hacia el lugar que se dirige su colegio, Santa María de Guadalupe, que solo estaba a unos 300 metros de distancia, por lo que se coloca su mochila y cruza las últimas dos calles. Al llegar a la entrada principal, saluda con un rápido movimiento de su mano al guarda de la institución y logra entrar por el portón, antes de que se cerrara.

Se detiene un poco, mientras se escuchan por los parlantes de la institución, unas palabras del profesor monitor del colegio, que dice la oración todas las mañanas, al ser un colegio católico se caracterizaba por eso, cuando la oración termina, el estudiante camina más rápido de lo normal, ya que ese día le tocaba en el aula que estaba más al fondo del edificio.

Se escuchaba a la profesora de Matemáticas pasando lista, para saber cuáles estudiantes habían faltado o llegado tarde ese día, por lo que al llegar al penúltimo de la lista, el estudiante entra por la puerta, con una mirada agotadora y cuando la profesora dice su nombre.

**- Johnny Villalobos.**

Había logrado llegar a tiempo, casi nunca lo hacía, pero ese día tenia las fuerzas para correr lo suficiente y que no lo agarrara tarde, sus compañeros lo siguen con la mirada hasta que se sienta en una de las ultimas sillas de la última fila, detrás de sus amigos y saluda con su mano izquierda a cada uno de ellos.

**- Minott. -** le dice al último que saluda, con una sonrisa en su cara.

**- Caballero, otra vez tarde. -** le dice Kevin Minott, un compañero con un cabello de colochos y corto, y como su apariencia lo demuestra, alguien bastante inteligente y ordenado, además de que es alguien con mucha etiqueta y que no se le pasaba nada por delante.

-** No llegue tarde, logre llegar a tiempo, bueno, eso creo. ¿Alguna noved... -** las palabras de Johnny fueron silenciadas por la mirada de la profesora, que esperaba a que cada uno hiciera silencio para comenzar con la lección. **- Hablamos después.**

Ese día, comenzaba bastante normal a los lunes de semanas pasadas y 3 horas después, estaban en recreo, hablando sobre diferentes temas.

**- Ya te lo he dicho, si yo estuviera en esa historia me ofrecería como voluntario, no dejaría que escogieran a alguien más y de arma, tal vez tendría un mazo o una hacha, todavía no se cual escoger. -** dice Johnny, antes de tomar un poco del jugo que tiene en su mano derecha.

**- Yo prefiero hacer una historia, antes de ser protagonista de una, además cambiaría un poco ese tema, no me gustan las historias con violencia, pero,... -** dice Kevin, antes de que Johnny lo interrumpa.

**- Hagamos un cuento, aunque parezca tonto, pero solo por diversión. Tomemos a algunos de aquí como ejemplo, ¿qué tal? ¿Aceptas? -** le pregunta, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, mientras el ruido de sus compañeros y de los demás estudiantes se escucha por todo el colegio, a esa hora.

**- No, no me quiero comprometer con otra cosa, prefiero concentrarme primero en el estudio, y tal vez después lo pensare. -** dice Kevin con un movimiento negativo de su mano derecha, un segundo antes de que se escuche el timbre de regreso a clases.

Al entrar a un aula ubicada en otro lugar de la institución, los 30 compañeros se sientan en forma de círculo en el interior del aula, mientras la profesora de filosofía entra al aula con una gran cantidad de hojas como un folleto y se los entrega a cada uno de los alumnos.

**- Atención, tenemos un examen sorpresa. -** le dice a los alumnos, y en ese momento comienzan a replicar, ya que no era normal en ese país hacer exámenes sorpresas, pero aunque a la profesora no le importara lo que decían los estudiantes, comienza a repartirlos a cada uno. **- Cuando lo terminan de hacer, vienen y lo colocan sobre mi escritorio, después de eso les explicare algo.**

Después de 40 minutos de silencio, el ultimo alumno que terminar de hacer el examen, lleva a donde la profesora y le entrega su examen, y se sienta en su pupitre.

**- Bueno, esto no era un examen, solo era una prueba que me envió el director, para que todos los estudiantes de undécimo año la hicieran, dentro de unos 10 minutos, todos tendrán que ir al gimnasio y ahí el director con dos invitados especiales, le explicaran porque hicieron esto, pero, ¿han escuchado de la Piedra Mezar?**

**- ¿Esa no es la piedra que fue encontrada hace un mes por unos científicos turcos? Ayer escuche algo en las noticias, dicen que pertenecía a la piedra que cubría el sepulcro de Jesús después de que fue crucificado, ¿verdad? -** dice una compañera, que siempre se sentaba en la parte más adelante del aula, pero en ese momento ocupaba un lugar al lado de la profesora.

**- Si, esa misma. El director solo nos dijo que ellos venían, para hablar sobre algo que tiene que ver con esa piedra extraña. Entonces, por el momento, solo queda esperar. -** dice la profesora, mientras se coloca en pie y camina hacia la puerta, para abrirla y esperar a que alguien llegue para llamar a los alumnos.


	2. El Objeto Sagrado

_**- El Objeto Sagrado -**_

**- Atención, a todos los estudiantes de undécimo año, por favor se les solicita pasar al gimnasio en este momento. -** dice una voz por los parlantes ubicados en el techo de cada una de los salones de clase.

En ese momento, los estudiantes de la sección 11-5 se colocan de pie, muchos hablando entre si y salen del aula, en donde se encuentran a sus amigos de otras secciones, entre las 7 secciones de ultimo año del colegio. Johnny, Kevin, junto con otros 3 compañeros, Alejandro, Marco y Christopher siguen hablando, sobre ideas estúpidas, pero divertidas eso les provoca bastante risa.

Al ingresar al enorme gimnasio, en donde se practican las actividades deportivas de la institución, y los profesores les dicen a los alumnos que se tienen que sentar de acuerdo a sus secciones, en 7 grupos de sillas acomodadas por orden numérico.

Kevin levanta su mirada y observa a algunos hombres de mantenimiento cubriendo algunos agujeros en lo más alto del edificio, y cuando todos los estudiantes ingresan, cierran el gran portón metálico y también lo cubren con una cortina, algo bastante extraño, ya que nunca hubieran hecho algo como eso.

Aunque la oscuridad inundaba el interior del gimnasio, solo encienden unas cuantas luces sobre el escenario e inmediatamente, salen el director del colegio, la orientadora de undécimo año y otras 2 personas que nunca antes habían visto.

Parecía que esperaban silencio, por lo que muchos alumnos comienzan a dejar de hablar y por ultimo solo se escucha la risa chillona de Alejandro, mientras Marco le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

**- Buenos días, jóvenes. -** les dice el director, tomando un micrófono y hablándoles con seriedad, como es característico de él.

**- Buenos días. -** responden los jóvenes al unisonó, era casi como una regla obligatoria responderle saludos como esos al director.

**- Los trajimos al gimnasio, para informarles de algo que surgió a última hora. Ayer domingo recibí una llamada, de parte de los organizadores de una actividad muy particular, supongo que han escuchado de la piedra Mezar, y si no es así, creo que cada uno de los profesores intento orientarlos en ese tema. Esa piedra, anda viajando por la mayor parte de los países del orbe, hoy llego a nuestro país, en secreto, para que nadie se diera cuenta. Bueno, creo que no les diré nada más y dejare que hablen los organizadores de la actividad, ellos son Eduardo Rodríguez de México y Fernanda Valerin de Chile.**

El director le entrega el micrófono al joven, que su aspecto muestra a alguien con una edad menor a las tres décadas, con unos anteojos que brillan con la luz artificial de las grandes luces del techo del edificio y un profesor le entrega un segundo micrófono a la joven que al caminar, sus colochos, de color negro como la noche, se mueven de un lado para el otro.

**- Buenos días, primero que todo, mucho gusto. -** comienza a decir Eduardo, con una voz un poco ronca, mientras se acomoda sus lentes. **- Segundo, más de uno se estará preguntando porque escogimos esta institución para realizar esta pequeña prueba, y dejare que mi compañera se los explique, mientras me encargo de traer algunas cosas.**

Eduardo deja sola sobre el escenario a Fernanda, mientras se dirige hacia el fondo en donde hay dos puertas y toma la de la derecha, y la joven mujer da unos pasos hacia adelante, haciendo que sus tacones suenen contra el piso de madera.

**- Mucho gusto, estudiantes. -** dice con una expresión seria, acercándose un poco el micrófono a su boca. **- Nosotros escogimos esta secundaria, porque tienen la particularidad de que ustedes son la generación 50 desde que el colegio fue creado hace un poco mas de 52 años, entonces entre todo su país escogimos varios colegios, en cambio en otros escogimos universidades o colegios e incluso algunas organizaciones "secretas". Como debieron informarles, somos parte de un grupo científico comandado por el científico turco, Nacer Chadli, que junto a unos exploradores encontraron la piedra que según dicen, cubría la entrada del sepulcro de Jesucristo. Y descubrieron que cualquier persona que la toque, aumentando un poco su energía, le otorgara cualquier poder que tenga que ver con las características de la persona escogida.**

Cuando termino de explicar la procedencia de la piedra Mezar, por la puerta sale Eduardo junto a 5 personas vestidas de un uniforme completamente de color vino con una máscara, por donde solo se ven sus ojos detrás de unas gafas transparentes. Esas 5 personas llevan una gran caja de metal revestida en oro con una cruz en la parte superior y al llegar al centro del escenario, colocan la caja sobre el suelo de madera, que cruje un poco y Eduardo toma de nuevo su micrófono, mientras Fernanda se coloca en la parte de atrás de la caja y comienza a presionar una serie de códigos en lo que parece un holograma, que solo algunos profesores pudieron observar asombrador, pero al mismo tiempo comienzan a escoger una especie de cerraduras en el interior de la caja.

**- Lo que nosotros tenemos pensado realizar con la piedra encontrada, es utilizarla para hacer actividades que se hagan populares entre la civilización, como lo son algunos deportes, especialmente el fútbol, pero queremos crear algo que supere al fútbol, algo como un programa real, con personas reales y sin reglas, obviamente con unas cuantas reglas.**

La caja se abre por completo y se comienza a esconder sus paredes metálicas y en el centro queda una esfera de vidrio, con un cinturón de oro en el centro que la parte por la mitad y en el interior de la esfera se observa una piedra de color café, envuelta en un brillo celeste.

**- Ante ustedes, un fragmento de la piedra Mezar. -** dice Fernanda, tomando de nuevo la palabra y alejándose un poco de la esfera, y del cinturón de la esfera, salen 28 cadenas de cobre con una cruz al final de cada cadena. **- Logramos quebrarla en fragmentos equitativos y en este momento, hay más de 50 piedras viajando por todo el planeta. La actividad que pensamos realizar es una serie de combates entres ustedes, utilizando los poderes que les dará la piedra y también algunas pequeñas ayudas.**

Después de decir eso, los estudiantes comienzan a murmurar entre ellos, haciéndole caso omiso a las órdenes de los profesores para que intentaran hacer silencio, pero incluso algunos profesores se encontraban hablando incluso con el director para impedir esa actividad.

**- Estamos viendo que muchos están inquietos, pero aunque esto se escucha como una actividad sangrienta y malévola, es completamente segura, con lo último en tecnología y les explicaremos con mejor formalidad, a los 28 estudiantes que escogimos, después de que hayan realizado la prueba hace poco menos de dos horas. Serán 4 estudiantes por sección, y vendrán aquí, después de que digan sus nombres, para otorgarles sus poderes.**

La orientadora de undécimo nivel, sube al escenario con una tableta en donde tiene los nombres de los escogidos, mientras los estudiantes se colocan de pie, con sus camisas blancas y sus pantalones verdes, mientras esperan con un poco de nerviosismo cuales son los nombres que dirán.

Después de eso, los organizadores de la actividad se sientan en unas sillas al lado del director, y comienzan a hablar con él, para aclarar algunos detalles, mientras Johnny en medio del revuelo de estudiantes, no le quita la mirada a Eduardo, como si de alguna manera, ya se hubieran visto en el pasado.


	3. El Sorteo Arreglado

_**- El sorteo arreglado -**_

Mariela, la orientadora, se acerca a los organizadores, en donde le dan unas cuantas instrucciones en voz baja y Fernanda le entrega una tabla con una hoja, en donde están los elegidos. Por lo que se acerca a una especie de estrado, coloca la tableta con los nombres sobre él y se aclara su garganta, cerca del micrófono, en señal de que los alumnos tienen que hacer silencio.

**- Bueno, ellos ya les dijeron todo, pero les van a aclarar algunas cosas después, primero vamos a conocer quiénes de ustedes irán a representar al colegio. En total son 28 alumnos, hombres y mujeres y fueron elegidos depende de su aptitudes y habilidades.** - Mariela le lanza una mirada a los nombres y continua con sus instrucciones.** - Cuando lo ordene cada sección se pondrá en pie y mencionare a 4 estudiantes de cada grupo, primero será la sección 11-1 y así consecutivamente.**

Los estudiantes ubicados en el primer grupo de sillas, más cerca del estrado y del escenario, se colocan de pie y esperan a que digan el nombre de alguno de ellos.

**- Aclaro, son 2 hombres y 2 mujeres por sección, cuando mencione su nombre, subirán al escenario y tomaran cada una de las cadenas que rodean la esfera. La primera persona es Altan Koc... -** un joven de estatura pequeña, cabello rubio y poca contextura, se dirige al escenario **-, Sthephanie Arce, Ana Lucia Ramírez... -** una muchacha con un cabello largo, hasta la cintura de color negro, con una altura superior a muchos hombres, camina hacia el escenario **-, y Christopher Guzmán.**

El último miembro del grupo, un joven que se pavonea cuando camina, con una personalidad bastante orgullosa y con un peinado en forma de picos, camina hasta sus compañeros, colocándose al lado de Ana Lucia, que incluso no la alcanza, en estatura, con su peculiar peinado.

**- De pie, la sección 11-2: Joyce Easy...-** una joven morena, con su pelo de colochos, que se encontraba en un moño, camina con una mirada asustadiza que le lanza a sus amigas, mientras sube al escenario **-, Daniela Morera, Leonardo Ramírez y Carlos Camacho...-** el mas alto llamado por el momento, un muchacho que muchos conocen porque le encanta el atletismo y siempre iba a cualquier competencia, no importa en donde era y regresaba con algún premio. **-, listo, ya se pueden sentar.**

**- Arriba, la 11-3: Priscila Vargas y Gloriana Mora...-** una de las mejores parejas de amigas que conocía toda la generación, y que se sabía que eran inseparables, la primera con un cabello completamente negro y una piel más morena, mientras la segunda un poco mas blanca y con un cabello de color marrón **-, Luis Jesús Arguedas y Fabián Conejo.**

Johnny los conocía muy bien, a cada uno de ellos, pero lo que le parecía extraño, es que son el mismo grupo de amigos, y esa generación era conocida, por estar dividida en grupos de amigos, que no se llevaban muy bien entre sí, los últimos 4 que llamaron son de La Banca, apodados de esa manera porque en donde siempre se encuentran en los horarios libres es una gran banca ubicada al frente de la soda.

**- No es un poco extraño que los últimos sean amigos, cuando en ese grupo hay algunos que se lo merecen más que ellos. -** le dice Johnny a Kevin y a los otros 3, con la voz un poco baja, para que no los escuchen y ellos no se habían percatado de esa coincidencia, por lo que comienzan a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación, mientras le ordenan a la siguiente sección que se coloquen de pie y dicen el nombre del primero de sus representantes.

**- Valeria Acuña... -** comienza a decir Mariela y una muchacha un poco más baja que Ana Lucia, de la primera sección, se dirige al escenario y algunos dan una mirada de aprobación, ya que ella pertenece al otro grupo enemigo de La Banca, que se ubicaban en otro lugar completamente del colegio, El Pasillo. **-, Valeria Campos...-** muchos esperaban que fuera seleccionada, ya que era conocida por pertenecer a las porristas del colegio y algunos rumores dicen que posee una fuerza descomunal, suficiente como para levantar a una compañera ella sola.- **Daniel Estrada y Alejandro Garita.**

Después de mencionar el ultimo nombre, el grupo al que pertenecen Kevin y Johnny se colocan en pie, esperando con ansias quienes serán los elegidos, los demás grupos comienzan a iniciar conversaciones entre ellos, ya que la 11-5 posee a algunos que intimidan bastante e incluso tienen habilidades diferentes.

**- Las mujeres son María José Ballestero... -** la más pequeña del grupo, que estaba ubicada en la primera fila se dirige hacia el escenario con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras su cabello marrón de colochos se mueve de lado a lado. **-, y Yuleisy Arguedas.**

Muchos ya sabían que ella era la segunda mujer, ya que era la única en todo el colegio que había participado en unos juegos panamericanos, y había regresado al país con 2 medallas de oro, su especialidad es el taekwondo y muchos le tenían un respeto único, por lo que la muchacha de piel morena, camina por el centro del gimnasio dirigiéndose hacia el escenario, colocándose al lado de su primera compañera.

**- Los hombres son Kevin Minott y Johnny Villalobos. -** al decir esos nombres, ellos y mucha gente no se los esperaba, especialmente el primero, ya que en ese grupo habían otros hombres más especializados en diferentes habilidades, y que eran más populares, pero ese equipo, era completamente contrario al tercero que habían mencionado, ya que 3 de ellos pertenecen al mismo grupo de amigos, El Pasillo.

**- 11-6, de pie: Luis Humberto Chávez... **- el mejor amigo de Johnny, desde hace mas de 5 años, y nunca le había pasado por la cabeza, que se iban a estar enfrentando en alguna competencia. **-, Daniela Azofeifa, Gabriela Solano y Salvador Sánchez.**

**- Y finalmente, la sección 11-7: María Fernanda Castro...-** la muchacha más inteligente de la sección, otra de las pocas sorpresas que habían llamado, ya que por obvias razones no la iban a dejar fuera. **-, Jazmín Espinoza, Miguel Ángel Campos y Rodrigo Rivera.**

Cuando los dos últimos estudiantes, se colocaron en la fila, que abarcaba de lado a lado sobre el escenario, los organizadores se colocan de pie y les dicen a los muchachos que tomen cada una de las cruces de las cadenas y las estiran, formando un círculo alrededor de la esfera y cuando Eduardo toma la esfera, que rodea la piedra y presiona unos cuantos botones en su circunferencia, espera al menos 5 segundos, para presionar la cruz de oro que se encuentra en la esfera.

Después de eso, las cadenas comienzan a vibrar y un brillo resplandeciente, que sale del interior de la piedra, explota, creando una onda expansiva que rodea las cadenas y consecutivamente a cada uno de los estudiantes, en donde algunos sueltan las cadenas después de unos segundos y otras logran resistir hasta que el brillo se acabe.


End file.
